


Dragões

by nywphadora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aromantic, Aromantic Lucy Weasley, Asexual Albus Severus Potter, Asexual Character, Asexual Charlie Weasley, Asexuality, Bisexual Ginny Weasley, Bisexual Harry Potter, Bisexuality, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Themes, Pansexual Character, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans!Roxanne Weasley
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24597247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nywphadora/pseuds/nywphadora
Summary: Em que Albus Potter e Rox Weasley observam as suas primas, Dominique e Lucy, discutirem qual é a sexualidade dos seus familiaresouAquela em que Lucy tem certeza de que tio Charlie é assexual
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Dragões

— Tio Harry com certeza é bissexual.

A epiglote de Albus escolheu esse exato momento para falhar. Lucy deu algumas batidas brutas em suas costas para ajudá-lo a desengasgar com o pedaço de bolo.

— Do que você tá falando? — a voz dele saiu ofegante por causa do engasgo.

— Vamos lá, Al. Bissexualidade é quando... — Dominique começou, debochada.

— Eu sei o que é bissexual! — ele ficou na defensiva.

— Os seus pais são bissexuais, supera — disse Lucy.

Em algum momento daquela reunião familiar, Dominique e Lucy resolveram começar a tentar adivinhar qual era a orientação sexual de todos os seus parentes.

— A tia Ginny é óbvio — retrucou Dominique — Quando eu saí do armário como pansexual, ela gritou "Eu sabia!".

— Eu não engulo a história do banheiro dos monitores que tio Rony nos contou uma vez — disse Lucy, dando de ombros — O seu pai não é hétero.

— A pergunta é se alguém de fato é.

Albus preferiu não responder, dando mais uma garfada no bolo.

Geralmente era o que ele fazia quando James e Lily começavam a discutir a berros em casa e a sua mãe mandava eles calarem a boca gritando.

— Al não é capaz de opinar — disse Rox, que tinha acabado de voltar da cozinha com um pedaço da torta de limão de Lucy.

— Obrigada, Rox — a filha mais velha de Percy tomou um gole de seu chá antes de pegar o prato das mãos dele.

Albus odiava chá. Preferia café.

— Old que o meu pai é hétero sem sal. Próximo? — Lucy retomou as discussões, pondo o prato de torta no seu colo.

— O que acham do tio Charlie? — sugeriu Rox.

— Gay? — perguntou Dominique.

— Nossa! Ele nunca demonstrou interesse em um relacionamento nem com homens nem com mulheres nem com ninguém, logo ele deve ser gay — disse Lucy com a voz debochada — Por Circe, Nique!

— Você acha que tio Charlie é assexual? — Albus interrompeu a discussão.

— Ele ama dragões — ela disse, como se isso explicasse tudo.

— Justo — concordou Rox.

— Qual é o lance dos dragões? — perguntou Dominique.

— Bom, os trouxas acham que eles não existem — disse Albus — Eles também acham que nós não existimos, então...

Eles não responderam por alguns segundos, refletindo.

Só se ouvia o som de Lucy cortando mais uma fatia da torta de limão.

— E se nós renomearmos a "capa da invisibilidade" para "capa da assexualidade"? — foi Rox quem quebrou o silêncio.

— Eu vou fingir que eu não ouvi isso — Albus o respondeu.

Mas os sorrisos de Dominique e Lucy lhe diziam que elas iam fazer exatamente isso.


End file.
